Poland springsexe
by Let's do randomness
Summary: a kid that decides to dumpster dive at gamestop finds a game with a cut in it. he takes it home and starts to play it but weird things start to emerge around him


**Poland Springs. exe**

One day I found a game in the GameStop trash can it had a cut in it but I still took it. I told my friend to come over and play it with me. When he got to my house he said "ohhhhh yu cnt ply tat tre is a ct in it". I decided to break the disk in half and shove a piece down his throat. I forcefully shoved him into the toilet till he decided to poop. I taught him a lesson about being responsible and taped the disk back together. I turned on my ponytail play station 64 and shoved the game into the tray. My console decided to tell me the disk is unreadable. I definitely didn't forcefully shove the disk into the console. The game started to work and said , bun dun bum dum. I screamed at my console for using bad language. It started to cry and my game started up. The games name was apparently Poland springs. I was scared to play and at the bottom it said LETS PLAY A GAME KIDS. I suddenly had a heart attack but was still playing the game. I didn't know what happened but in my screen was pewdiepie screaming at me don't be a salad. I started singing the alphabet and all of a sudden the console blew up. I screamed for my mom to buy me a new one and she said "NUUUUUUUUUUU GET A JOBBBBVBBBBBBBB" and suddenly next thing I knew I here fatality and u preform a fatality in her. Suddenly out of her stomach doge pineapple pops out. He screamed at me much fruit. I said much get out of my house. Then Steve jobs comes out of my tv and gave me an I phone 9. He said designed by Apple in California I then took doge and shoved him threw Steve jobs stomach. They magically evolved into a doge and Steve jobs fusion I suddenly said drop the bass and they magically grabbed me put me on there back and flew me threw my ceiling. Stoge the new fusion magically started singing a song. It took 10 years to finish the song so I was now 17 when we landed. Then I found a computer and on it was a game called five nights at Freddy's. I learned all about it as stoge watched me. Then all of a sudden Scott cawthon popped out of the computer screen. I screamed backwards "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhA" he gave stoge a big hug and pet him. Scott cawthon then grew wings and flew away. I sat there with a confused look on my face wondering what just happened. Then it hit me I realized I was underwater. No wonder why I couldn't breath. And that's how Scott cawthon flew away. I started to question how did I not realize that I was underwater? I just didn't answer my question and died. Then magically stoge carried me with his parms up to the surface and I got up and screamed I NEED A CABBAGE. The it hit me I realized that a cabbage hit me. Why was I so stupid ?i never realized any thing then it hit me i remembered I had a heart attack then it hit me again something weird is going on. The Great Wall of china then rose under Us I screamed and realized that we were flying in the air. A magic rainbow appeared in front of our eyes so we landed on it. Stoge started offering everyone on the rainbow free iTunes gift cards. But then suddenly he decided he wanted money for them. He screamed for everyone to give him his money. Then I realized that I was snoop dog u suddenly quick scopes everyone and became mlg. stoge took everyone's money and we flew off I suddenly turned into pikachu and zapped stoge he suddenly became aggressive so I quickly 360 no scoped him

He sprawled out onto the floor and then split apart I then noticed that doge took my moms rib cage. Steve jobs suddenly got up and knocked me out. I woke up in my underwear with someone next to me I then realized it was my daddy. I then screamed in terror cause I thought he was ded. He got up and said son, I ate an antler and got my head chopped off and we are now both officially ghosts. I then got up and fell through the floor realizing that I'm ghost and can't walk normally. I now have to float. I decided that I would find stoge and get my revenge. I then went back into my dead body and got up to find stoge. I was traveling every little bit and piece of the world to find stoge but never found him then I noticed that I have been exploring for 5000 years. Then he rose from the ground. The thing I was looking for the whole time. Stoge stood up before me he barked and shot a force through my body I flew back and hit a wall be hind me. I got up and rand towards stoge. He grabbed me with his parms and threw me in the air and with a flick I flew across the world. I then noticed that my best companion threw my short journey has now become my arch enemy. I gathered supplies, found armor swords a bow and all of that stuff. I was now ready to find stoge once again. Another long journey to find stoge and then finally I found his castle. His castle of much wow. The worlds fate was in my hands. I rushed into the castle to find stoge. The odd thing though was that there were no guards there... Or were there? I found stoge sitting on his much wow throne. I drew my sword and ran up but then I noticed how much he had evolved. He was triple and triple and triple the size he was when we first met. He knelt down and are he barked I quickly drew my shield and the force of the bark went back to him. It barely phased him. There was no way to defeat stoge. The world would be gone. But I didn't give up. I drew a sniper jumped into the air did a 360 and shot straight towards his face he ducked right before the the bullet hit him. I took my knife and slid under stoge. I climbed up his back and revealed his weak spot he had quick to grab me and throw me onto the ground. I got up and took out my jet pack. I flew straight at him and then flew up and landed on his head. I took my knife and made a hole in his helmet then dragged the knife through his helmet and broke it into 2 pieces. I jumped out of the way to avoid his hand but I landed on the other piece of his helmet and it started to slide off. I tried to grab his head against but missed as I fell down on his helmet piece. It landed straight on his foot and it started to gush blood. I climbed up his back one last time and stabbed him in his weak spot. he started to crumple into dust and then boom. They de fused. they quickly tried getting back together but I threw one into one hole and the other into the other hole. I sat down in the thrown and relaxed. For it was that I just saved the world... Or did I?


End file.
